Forever and Always
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Oneshot. DL fluff :


A/N: This fluffy piece is dedicated to all the D/L shippers out there. Thanks to the girls over in the DL thread at Talk for giving me this idea. We've been discussing about Danny and Lindsay getting engaged (just our own thoughts). In lieu of my angsty fic 'Broken Frame' I give you...'Forever and Always'. Enjoy!

* * *

Never did he imagine he would be in this place, this wondrous building where two lives became one. He stood at the head of the column, brushing his tuxedo and checking for any creases. He had to make sure everything was in order. Everything had to be perfect. After all, it was her day, or at least to him it was.

He felt a nudge and peered at his best man. "Stop fidgeting; you look fine."

A smile crept across his handsome features. "Thanks Flack."

---

_This is it,_ she thought as she breathed in deeply. _My life is waiting for me beyond those doors._

Her father beamed at her, tears of pride streaming down his cheeks. "My little girl is all grown up. Time jus' flies by, doesn't it? It seems like only yesterday you were learning to walk."

She gave him a warm hug. "I'll always be your little girl, Dad."

"We're so proud of you, honey," her mother chimed in. "Danny is a lucky man to have someone as special as you."

Lindsay glanced at her reflection as that memorable night stole across her vision. He had set up a table atop his apartment building so they could dine under the protection of the countless stars that lined the night sky. They had danced to beautiful music, and she drank it all in as she circled in his arms. As the moon shone over them, he bent down onto one knee and said how much she had changed his life, how her laughter and smile were the very reason he was breathing. She smiled as his simple yet heartfelt words echoed in her mind.

"_Lindsay Monroe, I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?"_

_Without the slightest hesitation she nodded. "Yes."_

_He placed the ring on her finger and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. They melted into each other's arms and gazed up at the glistening velvet sky. A shooting star streamed across their view, and Danny placed his chin on Lindsay's head._

"_Make a wish."_

_She shifted in his arms so they were eye-to-eye. "It's already come true."_

---

The familiar tune rose in the air, and all eyes turned to the entranceway. Danny's heart leapt at the sight of Lindsay appearing. She was beyond stunning, her white dress trailing behind her like some rippling river. Her brown locks were left down, and her chestnut eyes reflected the sunlight that poured in through the stained-glass windows. Her arm was locked around her father's as they strode down the aisle. Their co-workers had large smiles plastered on their faces as they could not hold back the tears of joy. Danny stepped towards the pair and nodded to Mr. Monroe.

"I'm so proud for both of you," he whispered before focusing his gaze on Danny. "Take care of her, son."

"With my life." Danny watched as Lindsay received a kiss and congratulatory embrace from her glowing father, who then took his place on the bench beside his wife.

Lindsay could not hide a chuckle as she remarked to Danny, "Look at you, cowboy. All dressed up."

He winked as he took her hand in his. "You're not too bad yourself, Montana."

They approached the column as the minister bowed respectively. Thus began the wedding of Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe.

"Friends. Family. We are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman, in the bonds of holy matrimony. If anyone feels that these two should not wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The ceremony went along smoothly, Lindsay and Danny shooting each other small glances as the minister read from his book, conducting the usual services for such an event. Danny had not let go of Lindsay's hand since the start.

"The couple will now exchange vows." The minister motioned to Lindsay and took a step back.

Heart pounding with excitement, Lindsay cleared her throat and spoke at a volume for everyone to hear, not once taking her focus off Danny.

"When I was young, my friends and I would pretend that we were getting married. We would set up the chairs, piano – everything – and walk down the aisle towards our awaiting Prince Charming. Part of me wondered if I would ever find that one person who loved me for who I was, who loved me for my strengths and weaknesses."

"Danny, since I came to New York you have been that person. You are my pillar and a shoulder to lean on when I am weighted down. You are there to put a smile on my face, make my heart flutter with laughter, and show your undying support, even when I don't give it in return. I love you so much, Danny, and I'm ready to start on a new path…with you always by my side."

The minister gave a small smile. "Danny, you may say your vows."

Clasping Lindsay's hand even tighter, he stared deep into her sparkling eyes and immediately drowned in their wondrous beauty.

"Someone once said that love would eventually find me. I didn't believe them for a second. But now I understand everything, Montana. It was you. You were the one who shone a ray into my heart and spirit," he paused to wipe away a falling tear from her eye. "You've taught me that hope is the most important thing anyone can have, even when it seems there is none left. I love you, Lindsay Monroe. Whatever comes our way, we'll get through it together. This I swear to you."

Words couldn't describe Lindsay's feelings at that very moment. She squeezed his hand lightly as the minister continued on with the ceremony. Stella and Flack issued the rings respectively, smiling proudly as the symbolic objects were placed on their friends' fingers.

"By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister's voice echoed off the church walls, warming the hearts of everyone present. "You may kiss the bride."

Danny wrapped his arms around Lindsay and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The crowd applauded, but the two were so consumed in the moment that the cheers went by unnoticed.

"I love you Montana," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too cowboy."

As they walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, a thick ray of light encased them in an aura of many hues. Everyone stood up as they passed by, still cheering and brushing away tears of happiness.

---

The entire wedding party stood on the church steps, waving goodbye as the newlyweds prepared to leave for their honeymoon. Their closest co-workers huddled around the car, wishing them good fortune on their trip.

Stella embraced Lindsay warmly. "Congrats, kiddo. I knew you two would get married someday."

Mac nodded to Danny, a rare smile creasing his face. "You've grown up quickly. I trust this won't interfere with your work."

The small group laughed at Mac's fatherly tone and shared a celebratory hug. Danny and Lindsay patted their boss's shoulder reassuringly before getting into the vehicle, the groom starting the engine as he snaked an arm across his new bride.

"See you when we get back." Danny's thick Staten Island accent rang out in the afternoon air as he drove off, the metal cans that were tied to the bumper clanking madly on the road, skipping every so often like a rock over water.

---

Lindsay closed her eyes as a light breeze whistled through her hair, the sun warming her pretty features as Danny drove to some unknown destination. She had not moved from his side since they left, content to fall asleep in his arms.

Danny stole a glance at her slumbering form, spirit still soaring above the clouds. He still couldn't believe all this was real. Yet here he was with the one person who always made his heart skip a beat, always seemed to put a smile on his face no matter the circumstances.

His arm curled tighter around her waist as he whispered into her hair, "I love you."

A smile stole across her lips as her dreams began to take way. "Forever and always."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Comments and suggestions are always welcome and appreciated :) thanks shipmates! 


End file.
